caprichoso corazón
by ali kou
Summary: Toda una vida luchando por alcanzar la felicidad siempre deceada, para conseguir el amor de su vida, y tras de ellos errores,traición,celos,...El no saber tomar buenas decisiones y no aclarar sus sentimientos, llevarán a Serena a tener un caprichoso corazó


**Prólogo**

¿ No te a pasado alguna vez estar arta de estar buscando la felicidad y no encontrala ? ¿ No sentís que toda la mala suerte pudiera recaer sobre una persona en poco tiempo ? Arrepentirse por malas decisiones, Sentimientos equivocados…

Esto le pasará a nuestra protagonista . Serena de 22 años que camina durante toda su vida con un solo objeivo, buscar la felicidad que tanto añora y una vez le robaron o más bien lo perdió.Al intentar volver al pasado sin éxitoalguno,provocará que Serena tome decisiones equivocadas, tan erróneas que llegara a jugar con las personas a las que más quiere…Solo y únicamente por encontrar en su corazón un sustituto a su primer amor….

¿ Que sera de ella ? ¿ Cómo asumirá todos sus errores ? ¿ Que le deparará el destino ?

**Capitulo 1**

Aquella tarde, volviendo al pasado,encontre un millón de recuerdos encerrados en un cajón, guardados con llave para no abrirlo jamás….pero me salté las normas y al encontrar las llaves recordé que hera de aquel cajón y que un día allí guarde cosas que no queria volver a ver, porlomenos en ese tenia las llaves en mis manos, suspiré y decidida la inserte en la cerradura de aquel cajon viejo, susio y medio sorpresa fue al abrirlo, encontré un montón de cartas esparcidas y revueltas, además de unas cuantas entradas de cine, varios regalos, entre ellos una preciosa pulsera y un anillo con una piedra deslumbrante, una rosa ya marchita y doblada, una vieja camiseta que medi cuenta que no hera mía sino de él…y muchas cosas más…..Analizando cada uno de estos regalos, recordé por qué los tenía encerrados en ese cajón,por qué los guardé con llave aquella vez de desesperacion y dolor….Eran tantos momentos que no quería volver a recordar, que por eso decidi alejarme de ellos almenos por un tiempo, solo hasta que consiguiera olvidarme, olvidar todo el daño que había hecho, olvidar todo el dolorque pasé quel día, olvidarme de su cara, de sus besos,sus brazos, sus falsas palabras…..

Pasó tanto tiempo que conseguí olvidarme incluso su nombre…Darien,ahora lo recordaba,Darien,ahora el nombre me paresíadelicioso, bello de pronunciar, pero ante el solo nombrarlo me producía dolor,odio, asco, incluso miedo y rabia…

El tiempo me ha hecho superar aquel mal trance, aquella ruptura que tanto me afectó por dentro,aquel abandono que mi corazón le costo tanto todo ha cambiado,ahora ya no hay dolor,ni rabia,ni odio hacia Darien,ahora son otros os ojos con los que le veo…El tenía 20 años por aquel entocesal igual que yo,éramos de la misma edad,ahora ya ha pasado bastabte tiempo y yo ya tengo 22 años,supongo que el también o los cumplirá dentro de poco.

Volví a centarme en analizar todos los recuerdos de aquel cajó é por las cartas de las cuales leí una, una de las mejores cartas,en realidad la carta donde Darien me declaraba todo su amorpor mí. Decía:

" _Querida Serena"_

_Todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde que te conozcoha sido muy especial para mí, jamás habiá conocido una persona como tu, tan encantadorantan preciosa,tan amabable,tan…no tienes palabras Serena, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace cada vez que estoy a tu lado, el estar con tigocualquier día, compartir unas dulces palabras, hacerte sonreír y poder enamorarme de tu sonrisa, el poder tomarte de la mano, abrazarte y que me abracas tan fuerte que pueda sentir los latidos de tu corazón,poder olerte cada día y adentrarme en tu puedo tenerte cerca y besarte en los labios suavemente, esos besos lentos y eternos que van seguidos de escalofrios internos que recorren todo mi cuerpo, es algo que jamás imagine que sentiría con ninguna otra tan especial Serena, no quiero perderte, no puedo separame de ti, sin ti mi vida no tiendría sentido, el despertarme sabiendo que tu estas a mi lado es algo que me hace seguir adelante en días malos o como este.Tú me das todo con solo repirar, no dejaré que te pase nada malo estando a mi lado, porque te mereces esto y mucho más, poeque quiero amarte sin límite Serena, poeque me encantaría desperter cada mañana a tu ladoy dormir con tigo, me transmite seguiridad y calma…_

_Eres una chica preciosa, como un ángel en mi vida, heres la protagonista de mis sueños, la unica que reside en mi corazón, la única razón por la que existiren estos instantes…_

_Con esta carte queria reflejar mi amor hacia tiy si aun no te a quedado claro, he pensado que podríamos quedar mañana en el parque de al lado de tu casa y charlamos sobre esta carta más tranquilamentesi tu prefieres oirlo en persona…solo deceo que aceptes mi corazón, es todo tuyo, lo dejo en tus manos, cuidalo y mímalo, pues yo lo haré también con el tuyo si me lo ñana nos vemos, a las 5 te espero en nuestro banco de simpre ¿ te parece? Mándame un mensaje a mi móvil con tu respuesta un abrazo y un beso Serena._

_Darien_

Al terminar de leer esta carta esbocé una gran sonrisa pero a la vez no podia evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí…Recordé incluso el momento que le leí el mismo día que me la dio, bueno, exactamente no me la dio, me la escondió en el bolso y pude verla al llegar a casa,aquel día hera la chica más feliz que te pudieras encontrar, también salían lagrimas de mis ojos pero aquel dia heran de felicidad y ahora lloraban de tristeza, me sentia trste al recordar, lo extrañaba,ya no le tenía rencor ni odio por todo lo que me había hecho,incluso me convensí a mi misma de lo que , había pasando no había sido paratanto y que el orgullo se había poderado de nosotros junto con la distanciaalejándonos cada vez mas ….Salí de mis pensamiento cuando noté que una lágrima empapaba el papel y rápidamente la sequé para que no se borrara la tinta y pudiera mantenerla intacta, ya que jámas iba a tener el suficiente valor para romperla, por mucho dolor dolor que me produjera el hecho de leerla…Doble la carta con cuidado y la coloqué ordenadamente junto a las demás.

Despues me sequé las lágrimas y me dije para mí misma: **" Serena tranquilízate no debes estar triste por él, ya todo se terminó y ahora estasmejor "**

No no hera verdas no se porque intentaba cada dos por tresauto conversermea mi misma de que sin él estaba mejor, que yo hera fuertey podría soportar su ausencia…Si, realmente comprobé que el orgullose apoderabade mí….

¡ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Sentia tanta rabia dentro de mí, queria que aquel orgullo desapareciera, queria ver las cosas clarasy darme cuenta de que aun echava de menos a Darien,que con él pase unos meses fantásticos y que gracias a su compañía, yo hera la chica más alegre que jamás había visto.

Respié profundamente y solté un gran suspí seguir mirando los recuerdos que en aquel cajón se encontraban…Centré mi mirada en dos entradas de cine que estaban en el rincón..Ahora lo recuerdo, rea de la primera vez que fuimos los dos al cine..la promera vez que me besó estando juntos, vimos una pelicula de miedo ya que nos encantaba y ademas la ocasión de estar juntos era eso de que fuera de miedosi me asustaba me podría abrazar fuertemente a el sentirme protejida…Aiisss…que recuerdos tan maravillosos…fue un día tan especial, junto a él me sentía yo misma,segura, protegida, además lo quería tanto,,su aroma era hipnotizante, sus ojos azules eran preciosos y jamás me cansé de mirarlos, y cada vez que sonreía sentía como si todo mi alrededorse é aquel primer beso que me dio, entre la oscuridad, fue algo tan especial,agarrados de las manos, em un momento en el que me sobresalteante una escena terrorífica de la película, inconscientementemi cuerpo se giró hacia el y mis brazos se lanzaron a sus pecho abrzándole como podía,Él respondio a mi abrazo y me apretó fuertemente susurrandome "Tranquila pequeña es solo una pelicula" , tomo suavemente la barbilla para nustras caras quedaran frente a frente y pudiera miaralo fijamentea esos ojos tan maravillosos que poseí que aquel momento, el estar asi con nuestros labios tan cerca y sin parar de mirarnos, me dio escalofríos y millones de mariposas recorrian mi estomago, poco a poco y lentamente sus labios fueron acercand y antes de que pudieran rozarse con los mios, medijo muy bajito " te quiero preciosa " y me beso tiernamente, muy suave, un beso lleno de dulzura,pasión,cariño y bodad..Un beso que aun recuerdo perfectamente como si lo estuviera sintiendo y que al recordarlo sonrio y a la vez lloro de felicidad…

Si, definitivamente aquel fue otros de los muchos deías especialesjunto a Darien…..junta a la persona qué quería en el momento, y que aun, por mucho que hayamos pasado, lo sigo queriendo.

Pero me entristecí al penar que él seguramente se hubiera olvidado fácilmente de mí, que yo estaba ahí recordando millones d eregalos, cartas y demás cosas suyas, llorando por él, recordando lo mucho que lo quería y cada bello momento que mi corazón guardaba,… y él,….ufff,..él seguramentese alegraba de que ya no estuviéramos juntos,se alegraba de haberme perdido de vista, se alegraba de haberme avandonado aquel día….,Pensé que era tonta porque seguramente el nunca había llorado por mí y yobestaba ahí llenando de lágrimas mis ojos sin parar de tenerlo en mi mente…..la verdad que no podía culparlo ni odiarlo por eso, ni tenía ganas de dejar de pensar en él aunque él no estuvira haciéndolo, me daba igual, nada me importaba, solo quería recordarlo de nuevo y desahogarme qunque eso supondriera sufrimiento y dolor..

Así que decidida continúe revolviendo aquel montón de papeles y regalos,Logré ver la pulsera que tqnto me gustaba y que, como no, él me regaló, la verdad es que era normal que aun la conservarapues hera preciosa, era una de las que más me gustaba de todas las que tenía, no se si por el diseño o por el hecho de que me la regaló un ser tan especial como él, como Darien…,aquella persona que tanto me quiso, pero que no se si seguía queriéndome aun, aunque estaba convencida que pulsera estaba ya un poco desgastada, su brillo se había perdido, hera de plata con un corazón grande en el medio y dos pequeños a cada lado, decidí apartarla para limpiarla y poder ponérmela un vez más…Mientras la tenía en mis manos recordaba el momento en que me la regaló.Una tarde estando juntos en el parque, sentados uno enfrente al otro y hablando de aquella carta que hace algunos mínutos había vuelto a un día después de haberla resibido, el día en que quedé con él y llevava la carta en mis manos,aquel día lloraba de alegría al verlo y cuando lo vi me acerque corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído:

- la carta es fantastica, pero no más que tu, no sé cómo darle las gracias a Darien, no te imaginas cuanto te amo pequeño, eres la alegría por la que sigo cada día y la razón de mi hace falta que me escribas una carta para decirmecuanto me quieres, yo se que así es,pues me los demuestras cada día que lo pasamos juntos,protegiéndome,cuidándome,abrazándome,dándome todo tu amor y haciendo que sonría cada día..le confesé aquel día con lagrimas de felicidaden los ojos.

-Mi tesoro- dijo apartándose de mi para que pudiera mirarea los ojos- no sabes cuánto mealegra que tu sientas lo mismo,quiero demostrarte aun mas cuanto te quiero,quiero ser feliz a tu lado y estar con tigo,poder abrazarte cuando tengas miedo o cuando no , poder besarte en cualquier sitio ya sea el parque, el cine o mi simple hecho de saber que puedo estar contigo todos los días, puedo oír esa vos tan dulce cada tarde, que puedo sentirese perfumetan cerca de mí.Eso Candice, eso es algo magnifico e inexplicable para mí y que me gustaría tener siempre que tú quieras y me aceptes….-Dijo Darien con un tono tan dulce que era inevitable decir que no.

- ¡ Pues claro que te acepto cariño! Te quiero con locura y no quiero separarme de ti jamás, le dije antes de darle un tierno beso.

Fue en ese momento cuando nos sentamos en el banco a charlar y poco después, aprovechando que yo estaba distraída, metío su mano en unos de sus bolcillos sacando una cajita pequeña de terciopelo roja y la abrió sigilosamente poniéndola ante mis ojos.

-Esto es para ti Serena, es un regalo,una muestra de mi amor hacia ti, por favor acéptalo quiero que lo lleves o al menos no me lo rechaces. Te quiero princesa.

Yo sorprendida y con la boca abierta no sabía que decir y con una cara de felicidad tan solo pude decir:

¡ ¡ Mi Amor ! es preciosa, gracias de verdad pero no tenias que haberte molestado, me compres cosas o no yo sé aun así que me quieres,no necesito regalos. Mi mayor regalo eres tu cariñ lo aceptaré porque no quiero enfadarte y además es preciosa…..

Continuara….

Espero que les guste …haganlo saber …ah y mil disculpas por si encuentra errores de tipeo …..pase una linda noche


End file.
